


Prompt #3

by theredheadinadress



Series: Tumblr Oneshots [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredheadinadress/pseuds/theredheadinadress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock picks up his daughter from a birthday party, to find that she's having trouble making friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #3

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr prompt: Sherlock spending some quality time with his baby girl please?

 

It was only because of scheduling issues, as Irene had a client and the Nanny had to take Nero to the hospital to get the cast off of his arm, that Sherlock was walking through fashionable Chelsea to pick up his daughter from a birthday party. Usually, Sherlock rarely did any of the conventional activities that parents usually did. However a list of events in relation to his children, 13 year old Hamish, 9 year old Nero and 4 year old Katherine, where his attendance was definitely required was texted to him at the beginning of each month by the Nanny, after having been reviewed by Irene. Every day activities such as doctors appointments, extra-curricular pick ups, school assemblies, school trips and birthday parties were delegated solely to the Nanny. Whereas, notable events such as parents evenings, violin recitals, ballet performances, award ceremonies and his own children’s birthday parties required the attendance of Irene and Sherlock. Sherlock had long since given up on trying to avoid such events, it usually led to a shouting match with Irene or physical abuse if it was important, such as Hamish’s seventh birthday which he’d used to dissect a pigs liver instead. Therefore, he wasn’t exactly happy to be forced into doing an added chore, especially as it meant having to leave a crime scene before he’d even gotten to see the body. Irene had apparently called Lestrade personally, to make sure Sherlock left to pick up Katherine. 

Sherlock stubbornly pressed the doorbell to the Chelsea maisonette and a woman who was evidently the Nanny opened the door from him. She quickly ushered him into the house where he was then shoved into a queue of a mixture of parents and Nanny’s that were also waiting to pick up their children from the party. 

 greeted by the mother of the girl who did not look happy.

“Mr Holmes?” Sherlock whirled round as the woman of the birthday girl greeted him. However her face was  far from gracious and she skipped the pleasantries all together. “I’m sorry to have to tell you this, but there has been a problem with Katherine-“

She was about to expand when a little raven haired girl, dressed in a deep purple dress, swerved between the milling Nanny’s and children to run up to Sherlock. “Daddy.” 

Katherine grabbed hold of Sherlock’s leg and clung on for dear life, so much so that Sherlock had to bend down to pry her little hands off, in order to make sure that blood wasn’t restricted to her toes. 

“Time to go.” He said, not even looking at the mother who evidently wanted to expand on her initial conversation and Katherine nodded furiously in response. 

___

“Was it good?” Sherlock asked the girl as they walked down the residential street.

Katherine shook her head and clung tighter onto Sherlock’s hand

“What happened?” Sherlock frowned as his young daughter 

“They were mean to me.” Katherine whispered in a voice that Sherlock could barely hear.

“What did they say?” 

Katherine buried her head in Sherlock’s sleeve and mumbled her response. “They called me a freak because I was explaining how dead bodies de-cum-pose and then they said I was lying because they said you go to heaven and that’s not true is it Daddy?” 

Katherine looked up at her father, with her big innocent blue eyes and a trembling lip. “Hmm.” He replied, not really sure how to respond.

“And what did you do in response?” Sherlock asked. 

“I punched Gabrielle St. Thomas-Galloway.” Which explained why Gabrielle’s mother had not been happy to see Sherlock when he had arrived.

Sherlock smirked as his daughter tried to pronounce Gabrielle’s surname. He didn’t understand why children insisted on referring to their peers with their surname when more often than not, in Katherine’s posh girls school, they had outrageously long hyphenated names. 

“Oh.” Sherlock said, not even aware he was supposed to chastise his child for use of violence. 

“Daddy?” Katherine asked after a while of keeping up with her father’s long pace, despite the fact that they were holding hands. “Why doesn’t anybody like me?” 

“Because you’re cleverer than them Katherine, their IQs are primitive compared to yours, and they fear that difference. You don’t need them” Sherlock replied, knowing full well from his own experience what it was like to be isolated by his peers. 

They continued to walk in silence until Katherine whispered into the wind. “But I want friends.” 

Suddenly, she couldn’t hold back the tears anymore and they suddenly flooded down her delicate face. 

“Oh, umm…” Sherlock noticed Katherine’s tears as she began to start wailing. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t do emotions and tears or tantrums, or anything of the sort. 

Without much choice, Sherlock bent down and picked up the small 4 year old, taking her into his arms. She quickly buried her head into the should of his coat and continued to cry loudly, making passersby stop and stare at them, as the girl interrupted the tranquility of the quiet Chelsea street. Sherlock continued to walk, trying desperately to sooth the girl but to no avail, as they walked towards an area where they could catch a cab. 

“Would you like to go to Baker Street?” He asked. 

Katherine nodded furiously in response, wiping her snotty nose on his coat shoulder. “I want to see Mrs Hudson.” She sniffed as she hiccuped back her tears. “She has nice biscuits and Nero won’t be there to eat the chocolate one.” 

*

Katherine eventually did stop crying, halfway to Baker Street in the back of the black cab that Sherlock had eventually hailed. Sherlock dug in his pocket for tissues, he gave a handful to the young girl but she was shaking too much to do anything but hold them. Instead, Sherlock sighed and wiped her face and blew her nose for her, in the same way he had seen mothers do to their children in the park. 

“Thank you Daddy.” Katherine sniffed and Sherlock nodded. 

The little girl had still refused to let go of his hand, and the Detective looked down to see her very pale and tiny hand clinging to his own much larger fingers for dear life. Out of the three of his children, Katherine was the quietest and easiest to handle, He mental development was progressing perfectly fine and she had already shown impressive skills in mathematics. Whereas, her older brother Nero, who had initially refused to talk or walk, had kept Irene up for many nights in worry that he never would. Katherine had posed no such trouble and so it was a surprise to hear that she was having trouble with her classmates. He made a note to discuss with Irene the problem and Sherlock feared this had probably been going on for some time, but neither he, Irene or the Nanny had picked up on it because Katherine rarely was a problem. 

When they eventually arrived at Baker Street, Katherine immediately ran up the stairs in search of Mrs Hudson and her biscuits and by the time she’d hugged the older woman and settled down with a glass of milk and the prized chocolate biscuit, Katherine was much back to her old self. Nonetheless, Sherlock quickly texted Irene to come to Baker Street whenever she was done with her clients, so that they could discuss Katherine’s situation immediately. In the mean time, Sherlock put down his experiments and mentally agreed to spend the next few hours with his daughter. They rarely did spend any time together and Sherlock understood that young children needed such bonds, even if it meant he had to suffer through the monstrosity that was the new Disney movie. 


End file.
